1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus in which a developing device which develops a latent image formed on a medium with a toner can be easily exchanged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a toner density of an image forming apparatus is detected by a toner sensor which is provided in association with a developing device. Such a toner sensor is to be adjusted so that an output thereof becomes a predetermined reference value prior to an image forming apparatus is forwarded from a manufacturing factory or prior to an image forming apparatus is settled for a user. However, an adjustment operation of the toner sensor is very troublesome.